Mj Ellington productions (a Ellington entertainment inc company)
mj Ellington productions '''(Or '''Hybrid pictures Industries) was a film/tv studio subsidiary of Ellington media from 2014 to 2019. timeline history in 2014,ellington entertainment inc founded mj Ellington productions. n 2015,mj Ellington productions ordered its first 2 perverse shows hippo hippo and I soft hippo.i hippo hippo and I soft hippo had 4 seasons but I soft hippo had 3 seasons. in 2016,mj Ellington productions 3rd penverse show:talking pen had 4 seasons.the sequel series of the three are:memorial hippo (I hippo hippo sequel series),j fat elfus (I soft hippo sequel series) and the chronicles (talking pen sequel series). in 2017,mj Ellington productions ended the tenth pen series.mj Ellington productions renewed the chronicles, j fat elfus and scary Mary for the 2018-2019 season lineup. in 2018,in November 16th 2018,Bucharest is created by memorial hippo creators (mj Ellington,arfey dj semenol,patrick ellingtons).in December 18th 2018,mj Ellington productions reveled two of its new chroniclesverse movies.on December 30th 2018,the chronicles will not have a season 5.on December 31st 2018,the memorial hippo movie was cancelled. in 2019:on January 10th 2019,the chronicles will get a 17 and 18 final season with hippoworks releasing airing the final season.on February 6th 2019,the merger was nearing completion.mj Ellington productions and teen productions are 98% ready to merge.on February 7th 2019,mj Ellington productions and teen productions merged.Hybrid pictures industries splits from the former Hybrid pictures (as the main former Hybrid pictures) on april 9th 2019.On april 9th 2019,Hybrid pictures industries will pick up every show it owned within hybrid pictures.Hybrid pictures industries reported that shampoo was in development.On May 11th 2019,Hybrid pictures industries renewed trio of five for season 2 (16 episodes) and season 3 (16 episodes) and shampoo was ordered for a 3 episode 1st season.On June 9th 2019,Hybrid pictures Industries cancelled Bucharest and Horror time.On June 13th 2019,Trio of five season 1 ended and Hybrid pictures Industries annonced that it would be in a video hiatus for a couple of months (A short-term Break similar to Bunny 1 films long hiatus). * Merger Offer for Sunshine cinematic:June 18th 2019-''' June 18th 2019:''Sunshine Cinematic Enterted Negotations with Hybrid pictures Industries for potenially transferring Distribution Rights for Trio of Five.Shortly after,Hybrid pictures Industries Responded with a Merger offer for Hybrid pictures Industries to be Absorbed into Sunshine Cinematic (HPI has been Falling short for a while). ''June 20th 2019:''Hippoworks releasing and pangea pictures distribution joined the merger bid for Hybrid pictures industries. ''June 22nd 2019:''Pangea pictures distribution and Hippoworks releasing earned control over Hybrid pictures Industries channel.Pangea and Hippoworks formed a Joint venture called Pannotia motion studios (Current name as of June 24th 2019) ''June 23rd 2019:''With the formation of the Joint venture,Pangea and Hippoworks dropped out and the sunshine cinematic-Hybrid pictures Industries merger officly began. ''June 24th 2019:''The Merger offer was accepted by sunshine cinematic and will be finished by Early July. list of Former youtube shows * (''Current ownership) * '''original ownership list of Former films list of logos Category:Former Ellington media assets